Part of the Territory
by xinsidewantsout
Summary: One-Shot: What happens when Sheldon is forced to run to Target in the middle of the night for a diaper run? Pure Sheldon/Penny fluff!


**AN: I used to write fan fiction years ago in the Days of Our Lives fandom as well as the Harry Potter fandom. This is my first real attempt at writing TBBT beyond a drabble. As I haven't written fan fics in years, I don't have anyone to beta for me anymore so this is completely unbeta'd. Hope you guys like! It's pure fluff but that's how I roll!**

**This story was completely inspired by my run to Target one day with my fiancé to buy gifts for my baby niece as well as his best friend's daughter and stumbling across this in the baby toy aisle and thinking: "OMG, if Sheldon was to have a kid I could totally see him buying this!" This is what I did with that plot bunny!**

**Disclaimer: I own no parts of TBBT or the characters - I am just playing in their world!**

Part of the territory, Sheldon discovered, of being a parent, involved emergency runs to Target in the middle of the night to buy diapers. When he had suggested to Penny to buy the extra large package of diapers for their daughter (who seemed to go to the bathroom all willy-nilly despite his every effort to put her on a schedule), she scoffed at him and told him he was simply being paranoid. They did not need a package containing 250 diapers (plus 10 bonus diapers!) she informed him with a snort. It was a great deal, a steal even, he argued but as usual as he learned, he never won an argument with his wife no matter how hard he tried. Plus, she pointed out to him, where were they going to put such a large package amidst all her pairs of shoes and his "toys." Toys! He clutched his heart shuddering as he thought about how his wife dismissed his mint condition action figures as he strolled through Target in search of the infant section.

He loved Penny even more than his mint condition action figures and some days even more than String Theory (which he would never admit to anyone but her). As he learned the hard way, String Theory didn't cuddle with him when things went wrong and cheer him on when he was successful. She might not appreciate his "toys" but he knew without a doubt, she did love him and support him and that was saying something, because deep down he realized, he wasn't the easiest person to love.

However, while he loved his wife, she also frustrated him to no end on multiple occasions. It took all he had in him tonight not to yell "I told you so!" when she awoke him at 1:47 AM desperately needing to change Gracie's diaper and having used the last one two hours ago at Gracie's last bathroom break. However he still wasn't entirely sure what exactly junior rodeo entailed to especially at such a late hour nor did he want to know! He made sure though to mouth it when her back was turned! Why she bought her latest pair of shoes and argued about buying that package of diapers simply eluded him.

As he speculated about Penny's blatant disregard for his action figures and planning and his daughter's extreme disregard for bathroom schedules and sleep schedules (although only for her would he even dream of interrupting his precious sleep), he walked by the toy department. Hmm, he paused, examining a plastic cat that claimed to teach children their ABC's and 123's, do they make physics kits for 6 month olds? He scoured through the aisle but no infant physics kit to his dismay. He jotted a note to himself on his iPhone: write "polite" letter to educational to companies to inform them of their serious lack of scientific equipment for infants! How was his daughter going to learn without the right tools? He shook his head in frustration.

Diapers, he reminded himself. Focus! He rubbed his eyes exhaustedly. He was buying two packages of those diapers, shoes and toys damned! As he blinked, a colorful box at the corner of the aisle caught his eye. What's this, he wondered as he stooped to get a better look. Little People Super Heroes? Green Lantern, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman? He gasped. This is even better than a physics kit, he thought excitedly. All this kit needed was Flash! Penny might laugh but it was never too early to get his daughter interested in action figures! This way he could teach Gracie all about his favorite characters and actually allow her to have her own set of age appropriate action figures without drooling all over his toys! He smacked his forehead – living with Penny seemed to have a negative side if he's calling his action figures, toys. He grabbed the box along with the Little People Bat Cave, and Little People Wonder Woman Jet (Penny couldn't argue with him about Wonder Woman, he rationalized) and placed it reverently into his shopping cart.

Glancing down at his watch, he grimaced – 3 AM – he had to get some semblance of sleep tonight or he would not be functioning properly in the morning. He rushed frantically to grab the two large packages of diapers in the next aisle and rushed to pay for his purchases.

Forty five minutes later, he stumbled into his apartment dragging the large diaper bags behind him almost bouncing with excitement ready to share his new find with his daughter. He turned on the light only to find Penny sprawled out across the couch sound asleep with Gracie on top of her, both of them snoring indelicately. He wanted to be frustrated – the two of them stole his precious night's rest! However, he found that he could only smile as he gently lifted Penny's head off of his spot on the couch so he could sit down. Somehow, he thought as he dozed off with Penny's head on his lap and his arm around his daughter, losing sleep was worth it for moments like these.


End file.
